


The Twitch Troublemaker

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Joel is messing with Ray, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was bored. Ray was streaming. Perfect opportunity to mess around in the chat, right? Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twitch Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so the only 'warning' thing here is that there's swearing, but it's pretty mild, hence the general rating.

Joel sighed as he paced around his office. He had already finished stock piling several ‘How To’s with Adam, and, quite frankly, he didn’t feel like editing them just yet. Yeah, he knew it would bite him in the ass the next day, but he didn’t care. 

He already had checked practically all of twitter, covering all of the standard financial news; nothing major was really going on in his life. Then, out of nowhere, his phone buzzed, signaling that his boyfriend, Ray, had tweeted. He grabbed his phone off the desk to check the message:

Ray :D: We are live! Playing The Binding of Isaac Rebirth for the first time! Come hang out! 

Joel smirked to himself; even though Ray had left the company, they still had ways to make their relationship work. And, since he clearly had nothing better to do, he decided that he might as well tune into the stream and have a bit of fun in the chat. 

He, sadly, didn’t have his own personal twitch account, so he just went to the company’s as a default. 

For the first thirty minutes or so, Joel just lurked, not really sure if he should say anything, considering he might get in big trouble for using the company’s account. Then he thought, fuck it, they can’t fire me, I fucking helped start this place.

So he began typing little messages in chat, most of them consisted of ‘hi ray, how are you?’ or ‘I like your face’. People in the chat started going berserk when they realized it was the /actual/ roosterteeth twitch account, and suddenly they all began throwing out ideas as to who it was. The most popular vote seemed to be Gavin, and once the chat was filled with theories, Ray finally took notice. 

“Oh, shit, what the fuck is going on?” Ray exclaimed as he scrolled through chat, unable to find anything unrelated to this mystery person. Ray ran a hand through his hair, “Okay, so, um, it appears someone from the company is here, either that or they got fucking hacked and we’re all doomed.”

Joel grinned as he typed out ‘dont worry, babe, we didn’t get hacked ;)’

Ray sat, dumbfounded, staring at the words, a slow blush creeping across his cheeks. Finally, he regained some of his composure. “U-um, okay, well, I better get back to actually playing this goddamn game. And,” he looked directly into his webcam, “whoever the fuck is using the roosterteeth account, at least be creative in harassing me.” He winked, and started a new game, this time playing as a different character. 

Joel took that as a personal offense, and decided that, yes, he would step up his game. He scrolled down to click on the tip button, and, tipped a generous $6.66 and left Ray a little note, filled with plenty of things that he was positive Ray wouldn’t and, possibly, couldn’t say on stream; he also didn’t sign his name, considering the mystery was half of the fun in this situation. 

He leaned back in his chair, nearly unable to contain his excitement, waiting for Ray to get the notification that he had donated. Soon, his ears perked up as he heard the classic ‘Aww, shit!’, signaling Ray had gotten his tip. 

Ray paused the game to look over at his notifications, “Oooh,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “it seems we have a lovely tip of $6.66 from the one and only roosterteeth, let’s see if they left a message.”

Joel scooted closer to the screen, wanting to capture every moment of Ray’s reaction to what he had written. 

Ray began reading the message, “Hey, Ray, I just wanted to say that I can’t wait for when we meet up and I feel your-”, his voice, that had started with such bravado and confidence, now fell completely silent as he read the rest of what Joel had written. He cleared his throat, his face was now a complete scarlet red, “U-um, okay, props to whoever did that because I’m 99.9% sure that if I read this out I’ll be banned from twitch for life. Um,” he coughed again, attempting to mask his embarrassment, “I’m gonna take a quick break and then I’ll be back, uh, hopefully to finish this boss I’m at.” And with that, he clicked over to his break screen and left.

The chat was now going crazy, everyone speculating with what the rest of the message could have said to make Ray blush so violently. His mods honestly had no idea how to handle this situation, and, to be honest, some of them were enjoying all the entertainment that the mystery person was causing. 

All of a sudden, Burnie burst into Joel’s office, “Some fucktard here at the company is using the roosterteeth account to chat in Ray’s stream.” He peered at Joel, obviously suspicious, “Since you live with him, do you have any idea who it might be?”

Joel didn’t immediately respond, wanting to reveal who he was before he was beaten to a pulp, his fingers flew across the keyboard, ‘its joel you dumbasses’ His lips formed a small grin as he hit enter, which was his downfall, considering Burnie leapt forward and tackled him to the ground, saying that he was in huge trouble. 

\------------------------

At around 6:00, Joel finally was able to escape the bonds of the office, having received several stern words from Burnie, he swore that it would never happen again. He flicked on the lights as he entered his home, and threw his bag on the couch. Then he decided to head up to Ray’s streaming room, Ray always loved to stream late, and he was pushing about 4 hours now when Joel entered. 

Ray looked up from his game, “You sonofabitch!” He tore off his headphones and tackled the older man in a bear hug, causing them both to fall to the floor, Ray landing on top of him. 

“Glad to see you too,” Joel mustered out, considering he quite literally had the wind knocked out of him once already that day. Ray clambered to get up, going back to his stream and saying that he had to deal with ‘the roosterteeth asshole’ from earlier, and, with one click, he ended it. 

Joel was just about to work his way up when Ray immediately plopped right back on top of him, now straddling his hips. Joel raised an eyebrow at this, “Really? You’re going to reward me after the havoc I caused?”

Ray leaned down now, placing both of his arms on Joel’s wrists, essentially pinning him to the floor, their noses almost touching. “Why the fuck- no okay, first of all are you out of a job?” Ray asked in a worried tone.

Joel smirked, “I got my ass kicked by Burnie, so no, nothing serious.” 

Ray sighed, releasing a breath, “Now, why the fuck?”

“I was bored.”

Ray rolled his eyes, “You? /You/ were bored? Don’t you have the economy to worry about?”

“Surprisingly, everything went smoothly with the economy today.”

A beat of silence passed between them, taking in their current state.

“…are you really going to do what you said in that message?” Ray asked, adverting his eyes as a low blush crept out on his cheeks.

Joel’s face lit up, “Only if you want me to,” he attempted to say in a sultry tone. 

Ray, all signs of embarrassment gone, burst out laughing, head falling against Joel’s chest, his grip loosening on his wrists. Joel, though slightly offended, took this as an opportunity to break free and began running his hand through Ray’s hair, the other resting on his back. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Ray stated, as he melted into Joel’s touch. 

“I love you too,” Joel replied.

And, at that very moment, lying on the floor with Ray, Joel couldn’t help but feel he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
